Fame
For the routine, see Fame (Dance on Broadway). (DLC) |artist = (In the Style of Irene Cara) (The Girly Team) (post-''JDGH'') |tvfilm = |year = 1980 |dlc = November 23, 2011 (JD3) July 3, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = (JD3) Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 4 |sol = 2 (JD:GH) |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = |pc = (JD3/''GH'') (Remake) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 72 (JD) 55 (Xbox JD3/Xbox GH) 57 (Wii JD3/Wii GH/''BO''/Remake) |kcal = 24 |dura = 3:33 |nowc = Fame |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |from = movie }} "Fame" by (covered in-game by In the Style of Irene Cara, -post by The Girly Team) is featured on , (as a downloadable track), , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman with orange curly hair. She wears a red loose crop top, light orange shorts, orange leggings, orange and red tennis shoes, light orange bracelets, and leg warmers. Remake The remake features the dancer with a pink top and long pants. Her hair is now in a shade of yellow, and her wristbands are in mango yellow. Her headband is pink instead of the original red, and her pants look slightly lighter and slightly silkier. Beta The dancer is a woman with a white headband that holds together her blonde hair. She wears a golden sequined T-shirt with a cursive ‘F’. She also wears a pair of orange gym shorts and a pair of dance boots. File:Just dance 4.jpg Fame coach 1@2x.png|Original Fame coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place in a brightly-shining green room with a disco ball above on the dancer which symbolizes fame. There are also spotlights in the background that flashes to the beat of the song or the dancer s dance moves. The light effects are similar to Jin Go Lo Ba. -''post'' The spotlights flash more, and the floor is checkered, with its squares flashing intermittently. The wall contains shiny particles, a better disco ball and some green rays that light up whenever Fame! is sung. Remake In the remake, the background is shown to be bright blue with pink triangles. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw both of your arms out. Fame gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Fame gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Shout-Out Lines There are 2 Shout-Out Lines on the version, both of which are the same: Both Shout-Out Lines: “I’m gonna live forever” Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Blurred Lines'' *''Candy'' *''C’mon'' *''It’s You'' *''Jump (For My Love)'' *''No Limit'' *''Scream & Shout ''(American Dream) *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Starships'' *''Turn Up The Love'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *70's *Fit Training *Fitness Poney *Fitness Punch *Fitness Wave *Keep Fit *Move Your Body *Shake It *Throw It Up Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The Epic 80s *Work Work * 1'' *All Songs F-J Trivia General * '' is the first song by Irene Cara. **This is also the first song by The Girly Team. *On the back side of the PAL cover, it is written that the artist is Irene Cara, but the title appears as "Fame Cover". *On and following games, is credited to The Girly Team, although the audio is left unchanged. Routine *The dancer was originally wearing a gold sequin outfit with a hat that had an “F” on it for “Fame” and was dancing in front of Womanizer’s background. *The routine for was used in the trailer for . *'' '' is one of two songs in with a disco ball light on top of the screen. The other is That’s the Way (I Like It). *The pictogram sprite shows that some pictograms have green pixels on their arrows, or that their slam emblem is more abstract. *The coach for appears in Video Killed the Radio Star. *'' '' is the only song from to appear in Mashups. Gallery Game Files Tex1 256x256 bc51964fc6a219a3 14.png|'' '' Fame thumb@2x.jpg|'' '' ( / ) Fame square.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Fame Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Fame_Cover_AlbumCoach_updated.png| album coach (2020) Fame cover albumbkg.png| album background Fame banner bkg.png| menu banner Fame_map_bkg.png| map background Fame cover@2x.jpg| cover Fame_Cover_1024.png| cover $R8M5X9G.png|Avatar on 200400.png|Gold Avatar 300400.png|Diamond Avatar fame pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Fame_jd1_menu.png| '' on the menu Fame jdgh menu wii.png|''Fame'' on the menu (Wii) Fame jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Fame JDNOW Old menu.png|'' '' in the menu (Outdated) FameJDNOWMenu.png|'' '' in the menu (Updated) FameJD2016Menu.png|'' '' in the menu FameJD2016LoadingScreen.png| loading screen FameJD2016CoachSelection.png| coach selection screen FameJD2016Score.png| scoring screen FameJD2017Menu.png|'' '' on the menu FameJD2017LoadingScreen.png| loading screen FameJD2017CoachSelection.png| coach selection screen FameJD2017Score.png| scoring screen FameJD2018Menu.png|'' '' on the menu FameJD2018LoadingScreen.png| loading screen FameJD2018CoachSelection.png| coach selection screen fame jd1 gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay fame jdnow gameplay old.png| (outdated) gameplay Promotional Images coach jd1 In-the-style-of-Irene-Cara---Fame.png|Promotional coach fame jd3 promo gameplay.jpg| promotional gameplay Beta Elements The Beta version of Fame.jpg|The Beta version. This version uses a gold sequin outfit and Womanizer s background Fame_betacoach.png|Another Beta picture of . This time, the F is placed at the right, the pictograms are incorrect and the background is different Others famebest.png|Appearance on the cover Videos Official Audio Fame - Irene Cara In the Style of Irene Cara - Fame Teasers Fame - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Fame - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (UK) Fame - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance - Fame Fame - Just Dance 3 (Wii) Fame - Just Dance 3 (Xbox) Fame - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii) Just Dance Greatest Hits Fame Fame - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) - Fame - 5 Stars Just Dance 2017 unlimited Fame 5 stars Fame - Just Dance 2018 Fame - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Irene Cara Fame Extracted Coach from Just Dance Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Fame References Site Navigation pt-br:Fame es:Fame de:Fame ru:Fame pl:Fame tr:Fame Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Irene Cara Category:Songs by The Girly Team Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Covered Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs